The Sixth Member
by Chocochino11
Summary: Still trying to un-delightfulize the delightful children, sector v decides to try and find the fabled 'sixth member' of sector z, who is in hiding. but numbuh 362 has assigned them a temporary new teammate, and numbuh 600 may know more than they think
1. Prologue

**for the record, this is set after Op.: ZERO, so sector v knows that the DCFDTL are actually sector z and so on... also i do not own knd, though it would be really awesome if i did...**

"I'm sure about this one!" Nigel Uno was trying to make Numbuh 362 listen to him. "I was right about Numbuh 0, wasn't I?"

"Numbuh 1!" The girl was tired of arguing with him. She had other things to do. "I didn't call you to fight about stupid legends."

"I don't want to fight. I just want to have an investigation on this."

"Well have your own team do it on your own time. I just wanted to tell you that you guys are getting a new member."

"WHAT!" The rest of them, who had been sleeping through the argument, woke up at that point. They hadn't had very good experiences with new members.

Rachel continued. "Numbuh 600 is smart and a good fighter, and it's only temporary."

"But, Numbuh 362-"

"End transmission." The screen went fuzzy.

"Well, that's just great." Numbuh 4 punched the couch. "Why the crud do we get stuck with all the trainees?"

"We'll just have to make the best of it," Numbuh 1 went to his podium-thing. "Besides, we may need some help in our search."

"Search for what?" An Australian accent jumped in, but it wasn't Wally. The team turned around to see a girl leaning on the doorframe. "G'day mates."

"Who are you?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm Numbuh 600." She walked forward and rested her arms on the couch. "I'm your new teammate." She adjusted a rainbow-striped messenger cap over shining dirty blond hair and stared at the kids. Nigel broke the silence.

"Good to meet you, Numbuh 600. I'm Num-"

"Numbuh 1; leader of Sector V. I know. I heard of you during training. All you guys actually."

"Wait a minute," Wally stood up. "You're supposed to be a great fighter and everything." He studied the tall, lanky little girl. "You don't look like it." Skinny and baby-faced, with a long, gray, music note covered t-shirt and jeans, he was right. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

600 grabbed Numbuh 4's arm and he was suddenly flying through the air. Before he hit ground she threw him to the ceiling, caught him coming down and threw him back onto the couch.

"Happy?" She smirked at him. The rest of the team was laughing hysterically.

"Cruddy girl." He mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry," 600 said, only half serious. More to herself, "But you asked for it."

"It looks like you will be a good addition to our team then 600." Nigel intervened.

"My name's actually Zoe, if that's a bit easier." She smiled. "So what are you guys searching for?" They looked confused. "When I came in, you were talking to Numbuh 362 about searching for something."

"Oh, um," Nigel looked at his team. He wasn't sure how much he should tell the newbie. "Have you heard the legend of Sector Z?"

"Yeah, they disappeared a long time ago, no one knows what happened to them. Some kids think they never even existed. What about it?"

"Another part of that story says there was a Sixth member of Z, one that escaped, um," he paused, "whatever happened to the others. The story says that the kid went into hiding to avoid decommissioning and that whoever it is, is still around today."

Zoe's silver eyes lit up. "So you're gonna try to track down the Sixth member." Tilting her head, "_in_-teresting. How are you gonna do that?" The siren sounded through the tree-house.

"When we get the time." Numbuh 1 sighed. "Kids Next Door- Battle stations!" The team sprung into action. 600 watched awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. "Are you coming?" She heard her new leader and followed him.

On the trip to stop Count Spankulot, 600 was instructed to help out Numbuh 4, something Wally wasn't too happy about. She was a really good fighter, and barely needed the weapons to defend herself. Her skills were way beyond any newbie they'd ever seen, but 4 was still a bit mad at her. Of course, the KND won. Then it was time to go home and go to bed.

"You can stay in my room!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Zoe obviously didn't have her own room yet. 600 agreed, a bit reluctantly, and was dragged down the hall in a second.

Nigel and Abby were the only ones left in the briefing room. "Numbuh 5 thinks that maybe the new girl shouldn't just be temporary."

"It's only been one mission Numbuh 5. We'll see how she does for a while." He started heading for his room.

"Numbuh 5 also thinks the new girl is hiding something about her _in-_terest in the Sixth member."

"Not every teammate we get is evil or crazy, Abby. Let's give 600 a chance before jumping to conclusions."

"I don't think she's evil- just that she's not telling the whole truth." She headed for her room as well. "I'm just saying. Let's keep an eye on her."

**so, watcha guys think? this sound interesting? please review! i love love love reviews =D**


	2. The Short Search

Chapter 1

"Uh, Numbuh 600?"

"What!" The Aussie jumped and spun around. "Oh, it's just you Numbuh 5."

"Yeah." Abby gave her newest teammate a strange look. "What exactly are you doing?" They were standing in the briefing room. 600 was doing something with the computer.

"Trying to figure out what you guys are gonna do to find the Sixth member."

"Why?"

"So I can sabotage it."

Zoe had been a member of Sector V for almost a year now. She was a great fighter, and knew a lot about making and fixing their 2x4 technology. She liked music and comics, and Numbuh 4 found she was a great sparring partner. There was nothing particularly odd about her, except this whole thing with the Sixth member. Since she was so interested on the first day, the team couldn't figure out what was up with her.

"Excuse me?" Numbuh 5 was very prepared to launch the defense system.

"What I mean is, if this kid wanted to be found, they would've been by now. I think we should leave him alone."

Abby leaned on the wall. "The Sixth member may be the key to getting back Sector Z. Numbuh 5 thinks that's a good thing. Don't you?"

600 sighed. "I dunno."

"Just take it easy, Zoe. All we want to do when we find the kid is talk to him. 'Kay?" Abby left the room.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," 600 whispered. She waited till Numbuh 5 was gone, and went back to her hacking.

KNDKNDKNDKND

"Alright team, we seem to have a break in our search. The KNDNA Tracker has placed him somewhere in our—where is Numbuh 600?" Nigel stared at his team. No one answered. Numbuh 5 was the last one to see her, and that had been over an hour ago.

"600 don't want us to find the Sixth member. She's probably avoiding this meeting."

"Fine, we'll move out without her." He pulled out the tracker he'd, uh, borrowed, from Numbuh 101. "Using the DNA still stored in the Kids Next Door code module, I have located the Sixth member to be somewhere in our neighborhood. Let's go team!"

KNDKNDKNDKND

Their search took them, well, down the lane. The Delightful Children's mansion was vacant for whatever reason. Numbuh 1 didn't really care. He didn't feel like fighting the people he was currently trying to save anyway.

"We're getting close." He announced as they entered the house. "According to this we are- right above him?" He stared at the floor. "Those Delightful Children must be keeping him captive in the basement."

He led them down the stairs cautiously. They didn't find a hidden KND operative; just some of Father's evil stuff, but they weren't concerned with that.

"Numbuh 1, are you sure that thing's working right?" Numbuh 4 glanced around the room. Then he heard a scuff behind him.

The team snapped around. A figure was scrambling up the staircase. "Wait, wait!" Nigel was after the figure in a second, the rest right behind him.

In pursuit, they only caught glimpses of the person. Red hi-tops here, a backpack there. The kid was zigzagging so much they couldn't really get a good look at him. They were out of the Delightful's house and down the street, still way behind the sprinter.

"We just want to talk to you!" The Sixth member still wasn't stopping. At one point, he disappeared altogether.

"Where'd he go?" Numbuh 3 looked confused.

"Relax, I still have him on the tracker." They continued down the road until Numbuh 1 turned onto someone's lawn. Nigel started for the backyard. There was a porch, a gated garden, and a rather large tree. The tree was where Nigel went. "Uh, hello? Mr. Sixth member, sir?" He stared up into the branches.

"What are you guys doing here?" They all jumped. Zoe appeared behind them. "I mean, I'm all for my friends randomly showing up at my house and yelling at my tree, but it's kinda nice to know why."

"Numbuh 600, did you see someone run back here?"

"Just you guys." She raised her eyebrows. "Are you still on your search for that kid? You're never gonna find him."

"Funny you should say that," Numbuh 1 narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because the KNDNA Tracker puts the Sixth member right where you're standing."

"Well that thing must be broken."

"Zoe is there something you aren't telling us?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yes," she stepped backward. "That I want all y'all to get off my lawn."

Then Nigel saw something he recognized; red Converse hi-tops. "600, how old are you again?"

"Twelve, like you guys."

"We're all eleven. And how fast did you get through training again?"

"About 2 weeks. What does this have to do with anything? You skipped training altogether."

"How did you know that?" Kuki jumped in. "Numbuh 5 told us not to tell anybody."

"Yeah," Wally crossed his arms. "No one would have told you. What else do you know?"

She bit her lip. "I know that the Delightful Children are Sector Z."

"How do you know that?" Numbuh 4 was confused, as always.

"Because they were her team." Numbuh 5 stepped forward. She pointed at Zoe. "You're the Sixth member."

"Uh, can we move this discussion elsewhere?" 600's eyes darted nervously.

"You have some explaining to do, Zoe." Nigel said.

"If that is your real name." Wally shoved a finger in 600's face. She pushed it away.

"Oh, it's my real name. But I know Beatles isn't yours."

"What! Now you're just crazy." He was ready to swing. Numbuh 2 held him back.

"You really wanna try and fight me? You know I always win." She laughed. Both Aussies were glaring each other down.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation somewhere else," Hoagie offered.

"Come on in." Zoe sighed and stepped onto the porch, leading her upset and puzzled friends into her house. The room they entered had nothing but a couple couches.

"Why is your house completely empty?" Hoagie was still gripping Numbuh 4's arm.

"The couches were all I could afford. Back off, I don't have a job."

"600, why did you lie to us?" Nigel and friends settled on the couches. Zoe stood awkwardly.

"I didn't technically lie. I never said I wasn't part of Sector Z." That earned her a look. "Ok, I've been in hiding for almost 30 years, guys. I only rejoined KND because I didn't think anyone would be looking for me anymore. But of course, I got stuck with the nutcases who won't leave it alone. No offense."

"Continue."

"Think about it. Almost 30 years…" Blank looks. "I'm definitely way older than 13, even if I don't look like it."

Nigel thought for a minute. He almost spoke when there was a knock at the door. Hoagie opened it.

"Numbuh 2! I have received knowledge that your team is hiding an agent due for decommissioning. Where is she?" It was Numbuh 86 stomping through the door.

"Oh yeah, did I tell you guys it was my birthday today? Wow, how news travels fast. Well I gotta go!" Zoe was off. She sprinted down the street. Of course, Numbuh 86 followed. "What is it with people chasing me today?" She mumbled. "Gotta lose her."

She repeated her trick from earlier; darting left and right insanely, never going in a straight line. Soon she found herself at her old team's mansion. Without thinking, she shot inside, and watched her pursuers run by. She exhaled.

"Well if it isn't one of the Kids Next Door." Zoe turned. It was something she hadn't seen for 26 years- her teammates. "What might you be doing here Number 600?"

Zoe backed toward the door. Every time Sector V had gone to fight the Delightfuls she had faked sick or injury or something. The only times she'd seen them was when they attacked the treehouse, and even then she avoided direct contact. That's why they only knew her by Number, not name.

"Look…" She fumbled for the door handle behind her. "I don't want to fight you."

"Don't worry," the creepy unison voices answered. "It won't be much of a fight at all."

Something rose in their hands. Something made Zoe's vision go black.

**hey peoplez… ok so not much action here, this was mostly an informative chapter… but I promise to make the next chap much more, in-teresting… still please review =D **


	3. All in the Family

Chapter 2

"Twenty…" Zoe had to think about what number came after 23. "Four. 24 bottles of pop on the wall." She leaned on the wall and stared at the ceiling. "24 bottles of pop on the wall. 24 bottles of pop." She'd already counted down from 100 twice. "Take one down, pass it ar… oh forget it."

She stood up and pulled some more. Her wrist was chained to the wall. "Need. To. Get. Out." She sat again. "Ugh."

"Having fun, Number 600?" The monotonous voices echoed into the room.

"Oh yeah, for the past three hours." She stared at the wall, the floor, anywhere but the Delightfuls. She shook the chain. "Loads of fun."

"Surely your friends will be joining you soon enough."

"You leave them alone."

"But we won't have to do anything at all. They'll come try to rescue you, and we'll simply lock the door." Then Zoe saw it; the key. It was clutched in the blond boy's hand.

"I think they're a bit smarter than that."

They walked toward her. "Clearly you aren't."

"Watch me."

She swung out her foot, kicking the key from the boy's hand into the air.

"Hey!" They shouted. But before they could do anything 600 had unlocked herself and the cuff was slammed around the boy's wrist instead.

Though only one of them was cuffed, none of them made a move to get her as she walked to the door.

"I'll make this easy, here's the key." She dropped it on the floor and started out of the room.

"You release us this instant!"

"Luke's the only one who's stuck. Figure it out yourselves."

"Come back here, you wretched little kid."

"We're all the same age. That's why we were put on the team together; because we graduated training at the same time."

"Shut up and get back here."

"Good luck with that." She waved a hand and walked out, not bothering to close the door. The point wasn't to keep them trapped. It was to see if they could get themselves out.

She spent a good hour and a half walking around the mansion. She could hear the children still pulling at the wall in the basement.

"For pete's sake." She went back to the basement and leaned on the doorframe.

"We demand you let us go."

"Oh, this is pathetic. You act like you're all one person; you're not even related! You are five separate people and you really need to start acting like it."

The children glared at her. She studied them for a change. Something. Anything to suggest that they might remember who they were. Nothing. She walked out again.

But something had changed in one of them. The blond girl with the pink bow in her hair stopped pulling her 'brother's' arm for a second.

Five separate people.

It was one of those statements that you would immediately think 'duh' in response to. Yet it had never occurred to her how they didn't act like it at all. She stepped forward.

"That was easy." Her voice sounded weird to her without the unison of the other four.

"Get the key." They commanded.

"Ok," she did. And then she walked out of the room with it.

Up in the living room of the mansion, 600 was flipping lazily through a book. She was wearing one of the Delightful's blue and white dresses for no reason other than she had wondered how it would look. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps. If it was Father, she was dead, but it wasn't him.

"What is my name?" The girl stood perfectly still. She quickly added. "I am not on your side or any nonsense like that. I only want to ask you. What is my name?"

"You mean you don't know?" 600 stood up. "You guys don't know your own names."

"We are not referred to separately. Only Lenny has--"

"You're completely serious." Zoe crossed her arms, laughing. "You don't know your name."

"Are you going to tell me what it is or not, Number 600?!"

"Ok, ok." 600 raised her palms defensively. "My name is Zoe Ryan, just for the record. And you," she re-crossed her arms and smirked, "are my twin sister, Sarah."

The child's eyes widened. "We're twins?"

"Just look at us." Zoe dragged Sarah in front of the window. It was night by now, so they could see their reflections. "If my hair had a pink bow instead of a hat, and if our eyes were their natural brown, we'd look the same."

"So we're… twins."

"I guess the question is whether or not you believe me."

Something crashed through the roof before Sarah could answer. It was Numbuh 86. 600 ducked behind the couch in a flash. Sarah wasn't that fast.

"Numbuh 600, you're coming with us." Two operatives grabbed Sarah, bound her hands, and threw her on board their ship. Then they flew off, headed for the moon.

Zoe stepped out from behind the couch. "Oh, crud."

KNDKNDKNDKND

"We need to go get her."

"She lied to us, why should we care?"

"Because she's a member of our team."

"No, she's a member of sector Z."

"She is a Kids Next Door operative and we owe it to her and sector Z to get her back." Numbuh 1 was sick of having this fight.

"If she's 13, she has to get decommissioned."

"That whole sector has been over 13 for years, and you have had no issues with trying to get them."

"Well… they…" Numbuh 2 was at a loss.

"We are rescuing Numbuh 600, and that is final."

"Won't Numbuh 86 be mad at us?"

"I'm sure she will understand." Hoagie gave him a look. "Well if Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 explain it she might."

"Are we gonna stand here jabbering all day, or are we gonna go get our friend back?" Numbuh 5 jumped in.

"Kids Next Door: battle stations!"

KNDKNDKND

"This is a pasta strainer." The four remaining children stared at Zoe.

"No, this is Lenny's helmet." They continued to stare at her. "If we're gonna go save Sarah, I need my teammates back. Not you single unit people. So stand separately already!" She dragged them apart for the third time. It wasn't an easy process, and it had moved them up to the kitchen.

As she took off Lenny's football helmet and shoved the strainer-helmet into his hands the group spoke. "Who made you the leader anyway?"

"I wasn't. David was. But considering none of you know what to do anymore, I'm temporary leader for now."

"Really? Leader?" They were pointing at the blond boy, awkwardly standing with his beret-ish hat, brown boots and blue Delightful uniform.

"No, David is the leader." She pointed at the tall brown haired boy, who wouldn't change his shirt or hair. "Luke," the blond boy, "is our 2x4 technology expert." She threw her hands in the air. "We don't have time for this. We need to get to Sarah _before_ she's decommissioned."

"Why should we care if she forgets the Kids Next Door?"

"Oh, ok, I'll tell you why." She stood on a chair and smiled sarcastically. "Because the only way the six of us knows each other is through the Kids Next Door. So if they erase all her memories of the KND and anything that came from it; she'll forget you." She scanned over their faces. They seemed to care a bit more now. "So can we please go now?"

"Uh…" They glanced at each other nervously. "Sure."

"Good," she jumped off the chair. "First we need some weaponry." The children started for the basement. Zoe stuck an arm in front of them. "Kids Next Door weaponry."

KNDKND

Numbuh 4 sat on the couch, flipping channels aimlessly. "Sick. Yeah right."

"Hey!" He heard a yell from below. He went to the window and peeked out. "Is anyone up there?"

Wally immediately pulled out his mustard gun. "What do you Delightful Dorks want?"

"Numbuh 4, it's me, Zoe. You need to let us up."

"You can't trick me. I'm not that stupid."

Zoe refrained from saying 'yes you are,' settling instead on, "If I was a Delightful Child, would I have an Australian accent?"

"Oh," Wally thought for a second, "well ok, but I'm still watching you."

He let them in, keeping the mustard gun ready just in case. He did recognize that it was Zoe by now though.

"Hey I thought they got you-"

"Yeah, they did. Kind of." Wally gave her a look. "They got my twin sister, but they think she's me. So now we're gonna go get her back."

"So you asked the Delightful Dorks to help you? And why are you dressed like one of them?"

"Wally, let me explain this slowly." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I am the Sixth Member from Sector Z; they are the members of Sector Z who were Delightfulized. Which means…" Wally stared at her. "They're my old teammates Wally!" She looked at the team. "I trust them."

Numbuh 4 raised his eyebrows but didn't argue with his oddly dressed teammate. Mainly because he was trying not to laugh at her half-Delightful, half-KND-agent-looking teammates.

"Well, everybody else went to go get you, so I guess you don't have to worry about it."

"When did they leave?" Zoe looked worried.

"Like five minutes ago, why?"

"Ok, we need to hurry. There has to be a way to get Sarah back without getting sector V in trouble." She paced for a second. "I got it! Numbuh 4, if the whole decommissioning floor is clear, how long do you think it'll take you to get Sarah out without being seen?"

"I dunno, how long is 10 minutes? And how are you gonna clear the decommissioning floor?"

"You have five minutes, and that includes getting Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 out too, before they do something stupid." She looked at her own teammates. "Just leave clearing the floor to us."

KNDKND

"Alright team, move out." Numbuh 1 motioned his team up the stairs. He was still really mad at Numbuh 4, but he didn't have time to dwell on that. He needed to come up with the next part of his plan before they all caught up with the current part. It wasn't like they usually broke into Moon Base to break out a technically 'rogue' operative.

"Numbuh 1!" Nigel spun around to face Numbuh 362. She hadn't seen the rest of the team; she looked like she had been running to somewhere. "What are you doing here? Oh never mind, we need all the help we can get."

"What's going on?"

"The Delightful Children are attacking. Come on!" She took off.

Nigel turned back to Numbuh 5. "Go on without me. I'll get back on my own later." He followed 362.

"You got it boss." She grouped up with Hoagie and Kuki. "Alright guys, let's go break out Numbuh 600." Abby ran forward when-

"Oh no you don't." A hand snatched Abby and pulled her into a side hall. She whipped out her bottle ray gun and swung it at her captor. She was released, but it was Wally who she saw on the ground, rubbing his head. "What the crud! I'm on your team!"

"Numbuh 4! What are you doing here?"

"Savin' you from doing something stupid."

"Numbuh 5 doesn't have time for this. Moon base is being attacked. We need to move now while the floor is empty."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. You have exactly five minutes."

"The Delightful Children don't work on a clock Numbuh 4."

Wally grinned. "They do today."

KND

"Come on Kids Next Door. You can do better than that." Zoe grinned with her 'siblings.' All her work to get them to stand separately and look (at least partially) like agents had been kinda pointless. In any case, she found slipping herself into Delightful mode a lot easier than it should have been, which did scare her a bit.

_"Sector K, move in!"_ Numbuh 86's voice sounded over the radio. Zoe had installed a KND radio in one of the Delightful's machines so they could tell what was being thrown at them.

"They'll have ketchup missiles coming from the left." She informed the others. The children responded accordingly. They could hear Numbuh 362 getting worried over her com. "Only two more minutes. We can hold them off that long."

"Let us hope Number 4 is able to complete the mission in that time." It was only Luke who said that.

"Well, since you said it by yourself, I won't call you out this time, ye of little faith."

"I'm just saying." Back in unison again. Zoe rolled her eyes.

It was a minute and a half later that 600 got a call from Numbuh 4. "'Kay, we can get going now!"

"What's with the yelling in the background?"

"I'll explain later, just get out of there." He hung up.

"Alright guys, let's fall back."

The children pushed a few buttons and the ship sped off. They were at the Delightful Mansion within minutes.

Sector V was waiting for them in the roofless living room. They looked a bit distraught.

"Hey, where's Sarah?" 600 scanned the room for her twin.

"Yes, where is our sister?" The four children did the same.

"See," Wally scratched his head absently, "we kinda ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Hesitantly, Numbuh 2 opened the nearby closet door. Inside, a kid was tied to a chair. He tried yelling behind the cloth around his mouth. Zoe and the Delightfuls just stared. Numbuh 2 closed the door.

600 took a deep breath to stay calm. "Please explain to me how you go in to rescue Sarah, and come out with Numbuh 35 as a captive."

"Well, we--"

The front door slammed. "Where are you, my Delightful Children? I'm back from the Grand Villain's retreat."

600 scanned the KND-operative filled, half-destroyed, roofless room again. "Oh, crud."

**Please review!... and I promise I'll update sooner this time =D**


End file.
